Cuentos de una civilización perdida
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Hace poco menos de dos semanas que Finnick se ha convertido en el vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre, dos semanas en las que se niega a hablar con nadie y pasa largas horas sentado a la orilla del mar, perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mejor amiga, Annie, tratará de distraerle con su viejo libro de cuentos.


_******Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

El mar estaba en calma aquella tarde. El sol de primera hora de la tarde iluminaba el Distrito 4 en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que sus suaves rayos hicieran brillar titilantemente las pequeñas olas que alcanzaban las orillas de la playa en la que se encontraba sentado Finnick Odair.

El ir y venir del agua del mar lamía los dedos de sus pies, que se hundían levemente en la arena mojada, pero nada de esto parecía llamar particularmente la atención del muchacho de catorce años que había resultado vencedor de la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Finnick tenía los brazos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, y su mentón apoyado en sus brazos, mientras mantenía la mirada en algún punto del vasto océano que se extendía hasta un lugar que la vista no lograba alcanzar.

Finnick dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio y se echó hacia atrás, recostándose en la arena caliente de la playa: ojalá pudiera hacer que su cerebro desconectara, aunque sólo fuera por una mísera hora, ojalá pudiera bloquear de algún modo todos las experiencias y recuerdos de la arena que acudían a su mente nada más despertar y lo acompañaban incluso mientras dormía, representando pesadillas de las que siempre se despertaba con el corazón latiendo violentamente en el interior de su pecho y empapado en sudor frío.

Tenía sólo catorce años y ya era un vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre. Catorce años y el Capitolio ya había destruido todo rastro de infancia que pudiera quedar en el adolescente Odair: ahora sentía que debía afrontar muchas cosas como adulto, ya no había más tiempo para el niño que jugaba a atrapar peces con las manos en esa misma playa no hacía tanto tiempo atrás.

El Capitolio y sus Juegos del Hambre habían eliminado toda ilusión que el joven Finnick Odair pudiera poseer sobre su vida y futuro.

- Hey, Finnick

El chico se sobresaltó y giró el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz del sol, para observar la menuda figura que le había llamado y que ahora se dirigía hacia él saludándole con la mano, vistiendo un sencillo vestido blanco de verano: Annie Cresta. Desde siempre, esa chica delgaducha de curiosos ojos verdes y ondulados cabellos oscuros había sido su mejor amiga, incluso durante aquellos años de la infancia en los que el mero hecho de hablarle a una niña era considerado como una humillación en toda regla. Nunca se había sentido de esa manera con Annie, nunca se había planteado ese tipo de cosas sobre su amistad ni sentía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo: ella era la mejor amiga que tenía la suerte de tener y eso era lo único que siempre había sentido en su corazón.

- Hey, Annie – dijo el chico, devolviendo el saludo sin demasiadas ganas, para después volver la vista hacia el horizonte.

A sus espaldas, Annie Cresta frunció levemente el ceño y apretó aún más el libro que portaba consigo contra su pecho: sabía que sus padres le habían dicho muchas veces que era mejor que dejara a Finnick solo, para que pudiera asimilar todo lo que había vivido en la arena; pero Annie no creía que dejarle a solas durante todo el día fuera bueno para que el ánimo del chico mejorara. Por esa razón era que se había decidido a salir de su casa y encaminarse hacia la playa donde siempre solía quedar con Finnick para jugar cuando eran niños y donde seguían quedando para charlar y bromear ahora que eran más mayores.

Ella conocía a Finnick lo bastante bien como para darse cuenta de que la soledad del chico era su mayor enemigo en aquellos momentos: sólo le ayudaba a revivir los duros días que había permanecido en los Juegos del Hambre.

La muchacha se cogió con cuidado la falda del vestido y tomó asiento en la orilla del mar, al lado de Finnick, quien le dedicó una efímera mirada al sentirla junto a él.

- No tengo ganas de hablar, Annie – se limitó a decir Finnick, manteniendo su mirada aguamarina en el horizonte que brillaba bajo los rayos del sol de la tarde.

Annie miró durante unos instantes más a Finnick, sintiendo el malestar del chico casi como si fuera también suyo: aunque ella nunca había sido tributo, sí había visto los Juegos y sabía muy bien por todo lo que su amigo había pasado, pues ella había sufrido viéndole luchar por su supervivencia en las pantallas gigantes que el Capitolio había instalado a lo largo y ancho del Distrito 4 – como todos los años -, con el objetivo de que nadie se perdiera semejante evento.

Finnick había visto y vivido cosas terribles que tardaría mucho en poder olvidar, si es que llegaba a olvidarlos algún día, pero el Finnick que ella conocía era un muchacho optimista y vivaz que solía bromear con ella hasta el punto de irritarla alguna que otra vez. Finnick Odair era esa clase de chico que no dejaba escapar una oportunidad para hacer sonreír a un amigo, esa clase de amigo que nunca te dejaba solo ante la adversidad y que estaba a tu lado, pasara lo que pasara, incluso cuando la tormenta ya había amainado.

Para Annie, él siempre había sido un espejo en el que mirarse: nunca se lo había dicho, pero admiraba muchas cosas de él, como lo atento y amable que era con todo el mundo. Finnick conseguía hacerle desear ser mejor persona, en todos los aspectos posibles, y eso era algo que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente.

La muchacha carraspeó con cuidado, llamando la atención del chico, y colocó el libro que había traído consigo sobre su regazo: era una edición muy antigua que le habían regalado a sus padres el anterior alcalde del Distrito 4, como muestra de agradecimiento por sus largos años de servicio en los puertos y al cargo de la fabricación de redes de pesca. Sus padres la matarían si supiera que había sacado el libro de casa, ni qué decir de llevárselo a las orillas del mar, donde estaba tan expuesto a cualquier elemento que pudiera dañarlo. Pero aquello no importaba en aquellos momentos, lo primero para Annie era Finnick.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó el chico, tras unos largos minutos de silencio entre ambos, señalando el libro con la cabeza.

- Estaba esperando a que me lo preguntaras – contestó Annie con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía el libro en sus manos y lo abría poco a poco con aire misterioso. - Esto, Finnick, es un libro lleno de los sueños del mundo antiguo...

El adolescente frunció un poco el entrecejo, sin saber exactamente a qué se refería Annie. No se encontraba bien para estar en compañía de nadie, lo único que quería en aquellos momentos era estar a solas: vivía constantemente abrumado por los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la arena y no quería sus seres queridos sufrieran por ello, ni darles motivos para que se preocuparan en exceso por él. Esperaba poder volver a ser el que era algún día, más temprano que tarde, pero de momento creía que era mejor estar solo. Dejó de prestar atención al libro que Annie sostenía en sus manos y fijó su mirada aguamarina en las pequeñas olas que iban a morir a las orillas del mar.

- El mundo antiguo, Finnick... - repitió la chica, tocando el hombro de Finnick con el suyo, llamando nuevamente su atención, a la vez que arqueaba las cejas en un gesto divertido. - Sabes a lo que me refiero: a aquella etapa de nuestro mundo antes de la mismísima creación de Panem...

El muchacho giró de nuevo el rostro hacia su amiga, quien esbozó una media sonrisa y bajó la vista hacia el vetusto ejemplar que sostenía en sus manos. Realmente parecía muy muy antiguo, pero a la vez sumamente cuidado, como si hubiera sido objeto de trabajo de todo tipo de conservadores, catalogadores... Desde luego algo que no se hacía en los distritos: aquel libro tenía que venir del Capitolio.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas un libro como éste? - se interesó Finnick, estudiando con más detenimiento el libro, palpando con cuidado la portada ilustrada del mismo. - Sabes que no dejan que poseamos nada anterior a la creación de Panem...

- El anterior alcalde, el señor Hutich, era muy generoso y estaba profundamente agradecido a mi padre por haber servido durante tantos y tantos en la fabricación de redes de pesca, asegurando la supervivencia de nuestro distrito – explicó Annie bajo la atenta mirada de Finnick. - Esto fue un regalo, ignoro cómo llegaría a manos del señor Hutich, pero la cuestión es que ahora, después de tantos y tantos siglos, sigue aquí, ¿no es extraordinario? - añadió la chica con los ojos verdes brillando de puro entusiasmo.

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Finnick, quien aún mantenía la palma de la mano sobre la cubierta del libro de Annie, sintiendo el peso del tiempo por el que había sobrevivido aquel pequeño ejemplar.

- ¿De qué trata? - quiso saber finalmente el muchacho, acercándose más a Annie.

La ilusión de Annie crecía por momentos: no sólo había logrado atraer la atención de Finnick fuera de los Juegos del Hambre, sino que además había conseguido que se interesase por una de sus posesiones materiales más preciadas a nivel emocional, si no la que más.

- Este libro... - comenzó a explicar Annie, acariciando con cariño la portada del libro (rozando de vez en cuando la mano áspera de Finnick). - Este libro es una pequeña recopilación de los cuentos que las gentes de ayer solían leer a sus niños al acostarles por la noche... - se quedó un rato callada y luego dejó escapar una pequeña risa. - Ahora que lo pienso, creo que debo ser la única chica en todo Panem cuya madre le leía estas historias a la hora de dormir...

Finnick también dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, la primera en muchas semanas, y asintió a las palabras de Annie:

- Pues, podrías haberme enseñado este libro cuando éramos niños y veníamos a jugar a esta misma orilla...

- ¿Bromeas? - preguntó Annie, haciéndose la ofendida. - Mis padres jamás hubieran dejado este libro al alcance de mi yo de cinco años, y te recuerdo que aquí no hacíamos más que tirarnos algas y jugar a quién aguantaba más sin respirar en el agua... No se me ocurren peores circunstancias para un libro como éste...

Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos en silencio, un silencio sólo roto por el lejano piar de las gaviotas y el rumor de las olas del mar.

- ¿Me leerías alguna de esas historias? - inquirió finalmente Finnick, recostándose levemente en la arena.

- ¡Claro! - dijo Annie, ilusionada. - Por eso he traído el libro, pensaba que nunca ibas a pedírmelo... - Dicho esto, la muchacha abrió el libro por una página cualquiera y empezó a buscar con sumo cuidado para no dañar las hojas. Poco después, giró el rostro hacia su amigo. - ¿Qué clase de historia te gustaría escuchar?

- Cuéntame alguna historia... - Finnick se tomó unos segundos para meditar hasta que una casi imperceptible sonrisa cruzó sus labios y cerró los ojos diciendo en un suspiro de paz. - ...El mar. Cuéntame un cuento que transcurra en el mar...

El mar para Finnick y Annie – y como para prácticamente todos los habitantes del Distrito 4 – era un lugar muy especial, como una especie de santuario a cuyas orillas podían encontrar la paz que las duras jornadas de trabajo impuestas por el Capitolio les robaba día a día. Quizás por ello Finnick Odair, al regresar victorioso de la pasada edición de los Juegos del Hambre, se había creado esa rutina de permanecer sentado a orillas del mar desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer, luciera el sol o lloviera, no faltaba un día. Pero Annie estaba decidida a que Finnick volviera a encontrar la paz en cualquier otra situación de su día a día, como siempre había hecho: que volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

- Veamos... - murmuró Annie casi para sí, deslizando su dedo índice por el listado de cuentos recopilados en aquel ejemplar. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo y dio un leve toquecito en una de las páginas. - Éste transcurre en gran parte en el mar, era uno de mis favoritos cuando era un niña...

Así, Annie Cresta comenzó a narrar a Finnick Odair, cuidando su entonación y el ritmo al que leía la historia de una sirena. Nada más ni nada menos que una criatura mitológica que formaba parte de la cultura anterior a Panem y de la que Finnick – como seguramente ningún otro de los habitantes de los distritos – no había oído hablar jamás. Siguió toda la narración de la muchacha con suma atención, de vez en cuando perdiendo su mirada en el mar, como si creyera que, de un momento a otro, podría emerger de su brillante superior una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos dorados, cantos hipnóticos y con una larga cola de pez en lugar de piernas.

Era fascinante, todo el mito que existía alrededor de esa figura en la antiguedad y de la que ellos no conocían nada... El relato no concluyó como el muchacho hubiera esperado, dada la naturaleza que suelen tener los cuentos infantiles, sino de una forma bastante trágica. Pudo notar el nudo en la garganta de Annie al leer las últimas líneas del relato e incluso él sintió cierta irritación en sus ojos color aguamarina. Annie cerró el libro con cuidado sobre su regazo y volvió el rostro hacia Finnick, quien la miraba fascinado.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la historia? - se interesó la muchacha.

- A decir verdad, no esperaba que fuera acabar tan mal... - musitó Finnick, sentándose de nuevo en la arena, más cerca de Annie. - Pero todas esas creencias e historias sobre las sirenas... Son realmente fascinantes, parece increíble pensar en unas criaturas tan bellas...

La chica sonrió, envolvió con cuidado el libro en la toalla que había traído consigo, se puso en pie y murmuró, dando una pequeña vuelta.

- Tal vez cuando cumplas tu promesa de enseñarme a nadar – dijo Annie con una sonrisa divertida, provocando otra idéntica en el rostro de su amigo. - Quizás entonces pueda ver una con mis propios ojos y escribir una historia que tenga un final feliz...

- Pues entonces... - contestó Finnick, poniéndose también él en pie. - Será mejor que esas lecciones empiecen cuanto antes...

Sin añadir nada más y sin previo aviso, el chico tomó a Annie en volandas, haciendo que ésta dejara escapar un gritito de sorpresa, y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho, comenzando a dar zancadas, entrando en el mar. Annie reía divertida y también feliz por haber logrado sacar a Finnick de su letargo.

- ¡Finnick, para! - protestó Annie cuando el agua ya le llegaba a su amigo por las rodillas. - ¡Ni se te ocurra dar un paso más adentro, que me asusta!

- Nunca te llevaría a ningún lugar que te asustara, Annie Cresta... - contestó Finnick, dejando a la chica en pie frente a él. - Además, aún tienes que superar varias fases antes de poder ir a buscar sirenas por el inmenso océano...

Annie sonrió, disfrutando de la fría sensación del ir y venir de las olas en torno a sus piernas: realmente no podía esperar a poder nadar también como Finnick, aunque esa idea aún le parecía encontrarse a años luz de su situación actual. Frunciendo el ceño en un gesto divertido, puso sus manos en las caderas y preguntó:

- ¿Vendrás conmigo a la caza de sirenas, Finnick? ¿Podrás prometerme que no sucumbirás a sus cantos como los marinos de antaño?

Finnick dejó escapar una carcajada y abrazó a Annie contra sí, quien le devolvió el gesto con cariño y feliz de verle tan alegre. Permanecieron así unos cuantos segundos, sin dejar de mecerse en medio del agua, sin oír nada más que el piar de las gaviotas, el susurro de las olas y el latir de sus corazones. Sólo cuando se separaron, la pareja pudo contemplar cómo el sol había comenzado a esconderse tras el horizonte marino que limitaba aquella zona del Distrito 4.

- Se hace tarde – dijo Annie, rompiendo el abrazo y mirando al horizonte con la mano derecha a modo de visera. - Será mejor que vuelva a casa, mis padres me dijeron que no tardara y mira qué hora deber ser ahora... Oye, Finnick, ¿te apetecería venir a cenar a mi casa? Mis padres llevan varios días mencionándomelo...

- Sí, claro... - contestó el chico, tras una breve pausa. - Será genial...

- ¡Bien! - asintió Annie. - Entonces será mejor que vuelva cuanto antes, para avisar a mis padres: mi padre hace un emperador a la plancha que está para chuparse los dedos, ya verás...

Finnick vio a Annie alejarse, dando pequeños saltitos hacia la arena, esquivando alguna que otra alga de aspecto realmente grande. Al llegar a la orilla, se calzó sus sandalias, tomó con cuidado en sus brazos el libro de cuentos (que continuaba envuelto en la toalla) y le dedicó un último saludo con la mano antes de echar a correr hacia su casa, perdiéndola de vista en pocos minutos. El chico suspiró y dirigió la mirada hacia el horizonte marino una vez más: ir en busca de sirenas. Menudas ocurrencias era capaz de decir Annie con tal de hacerle sonreír en unos momentos tan delicados para él. Finnick se volvió de nuevo hacia la orilla, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

Enseñar a Annie a nadar no sería tarea de un día ni de dos, no sería fácil, pero una vez la chica mostrara destreza moviéndose entre las olas del mar, Finnick tendría que morderse el labio y agachar la cabeza de vez en cuando para que Annie Cresta no se diera cuenta de que él había encontrado en sus suaves movimientos entrando y saliendo del agua, en sus largos cabellos oscuros cayendo empapados por su espalda y en sus encantadores ojos verdes a la hermosa sirena del cuento.

Ella era su sirena y, al contrario que la de la historia, Finnick se aseguraría de que ella tuviera su final feliz.


End file.
